<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>America: 2030 - One Last Gaffe by gerardwayisatotalyhottie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394315">America: 2030 - One Last Gaffe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwayisatotalyhottie/pseuds/gerardwayisatotalyhottie'>gerardwayisatotalyhottie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Angst, Gay, Hot 70 and over white male politicians kissing in your area, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Communist Party in America, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, be thankful there isn't piss or mpreg, i was held at gunpoint to write this, if two bernie bros kiss is that gay, im sorry bernie, no dont ask me why, not sorry joe biden believe tara reade, the only way to win moderate centrists in america is to have joe biden and bernie kiss, this is how we win, this is what happens when you dont implement single payer healthcare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwayisatotalyhottie/pseuds/gerardwayisatotalyhottie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2030. The streets of New York have been bathed with the blood of socialists. The old United States is dead, and from its ashes have risen a new world order, the United Technocracies of America. This is the tragic story of lovers Joe Biden and Bernard Sanders in the dystopia of the year 2030.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Biden/Bernie Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>America: 2030 - One Last Gaffe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: None of the events, actions or beliefs outlined in the following fanfiction are factual</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The year is 2030. The streets of New York have been bathed with the blood of socialists. The old United States is dead, and from its ashes have risen a new world order, the United Technocracies of America.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one could have predicted that FAANG, Facebook, Amazon, Apple, Netflix, Google could have possibly amassed so much power, nor that their unholy alliance with Donald Trump could have been formed, nor that FAANG could have been steadily influencing the congressmen of both parties, but despite humanity’s naivety, the CEOs of FAANG had taken control of the country. The last nail in the coffin was placed during the COVID epidemic, when Jeff Bezos used his trillion dollars to make the United States army an offer it couldn’t refuse: a cure, not through vaccines or therapy, but through bodies of metal rather than flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unbeatable metal soldiers known as replicants tore through the nation states of the world like butter. Britain, Russia, China, and Japan stood as the only remaining world powers left to oppose the UTA. They had crafted an uneasy but far too tardy alliance to respond to the crises. There was no hope left, as city after city, country after country was absorbed into the growing enslaved metal legions of the UTA. No hope, except for one man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard felt the thin layer of cloth which covered the scar tissue of his left eye socket. He could hardly believe it had only been five years since the sight in his left eye had been taken from him by a replicant laser rifle. Bernard had been in hiding for the past five years, in the sewers of New York, where a splintered resistance had been slowly losing numbers, scrounging the remains of their battered forces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comrade Bernard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard sighed. He could never get used to being called a comrade. Ten years ago he would have rejected the title, affirmed his allegiance to the constitution as an honored senator of the United States of America. But the constitution had long since burned, and in its place citizens were bound to the law of the terms of service of the United Technocracies of America. The Union of Workers of America were one of the few organizations that still had a supply line to China, and Bernard was one of the few men left with the leadership experience to head such an organization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who had called out to him was a Chinese spy working with the Union of Workers of America.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our scouts have found something that requires your attention in the sewers under Queens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard picked up his Ruger GP100 revolver, and checked to see if the firing mechanism was still functioning. With a grunt he picked up a handful of bullets from the desk in front of him. His custom made depleted Uranium revolver rounds were quite heavy. They were cumbersome, but the only rounds tough enough to pierce the hard shell of a replicant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard was 88, and though the longevity serum and bionic spine the UWA had stolen from Amazon kept him alive and functioning, he found it much harder to lift the dense rounds than the average soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard said lifting his revolver towards the agent, who had turned around and begun to walk down the tunnel of the sewer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the heads up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard fired one shot into the back of the head of the agent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always the eyes. Their metallic glean always gave away a replicant, even in the low lighting of their sewer base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to Queens had been a long one with the threat of a replicant attack at any second, and his security detail had been on edge ever since they were no longer in the safe territory of the Brooklyn sewers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard heard a voice. The tunnels ahead were pitch dark, and the rushing sewage might’ve obscured anyone else’s hearing. But Bernard, Bernard could recognize the voice from anywhere, even through the harsh white noise of the tunnels.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey folks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Joe! It had to be!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the protests from his security detail, he ran after the voice. When he came to its source, he felt a swirling darkness deep in the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe Biden was a slim facsimile of his former self. His skin was nothing but a taut plastic over a slim metal frame, brutally shot in half in its center. He was a husk of a man. Lifeless were the arms which extended over Joe’s head, his legs detached some ten feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well hey there Bernie.” Joe said, his face slack, a fake enthusiasm in his broken voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard held up his revolver. Normally, he would not hesitate to kill such an obvious metal monster made by the UTA. But, why him? Why Joe of all people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at that taut plastic skin, and remembered what it was like to feel Joe’s warm skin on his cheek, to kiss his tender lips. How they would laugh, say a joke, maybe mess up the punchline. While he squirmed, Joe would whisper with those lips into his ears, he remembered once when Joe was saying sweet nothings to him, he said “I promise you...the president has a big stick”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at that tangle of wires where Joe’s hair should’ve been. He remembered running his shaking hand through Joe’s hair, breathless, savoring a moment of rushing pleasure, wishing he could grasp it forever, that those heavenly moments belonging to just them, that they would stretch on into eternity. In one of those sweet moments he whispered to Joe: “The billionaires might have big assets, but I have my own big asset right here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard looked into those icy blue eyes of Joe’s. He remembered how they would look up to him with such affection. How he would just stare deep into them, and the rest of the world would melt away, all their judgement just numb echoes, non existent. The world belonged to just the two of them. In those moments, Biden would whisper to him “You wanna check my shape? We can do push-ups right now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard’s gun shook. He lowered it, as if the weight had become too much to bear in his sweating hands. Those eyes. They were Joe’s real eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard rushed to the torn body of Joe. He had clearly been blasted nearly to bits by replicants just a few moments earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe, oh dear, Joe, tell me you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s cheek had been blown open, revealing the blinking circuitry underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...oh Bernie. I can’t remember anything. I… I’m not sure… I’m not sure what’s happening to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joe no, don’t leave me Joe, I’m so sorry, I never should have left you behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard’s thoughts flew back to that day, the day when the replicants attacked. They had shot Bernard in the head and stolen Joe away from the headquarters of the UWA. He remembered Joe holding onto his head, trying to get Bernard to safety all up until the last moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s creaking jaw shuttered and struggled to form what few words he had left on this earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember when they put my chip in Bernie, they thought they would erase everything. But they didn’t get all of my memories. Some stuck. Even with FAANG’s propaganda, all I could see, all I could hear, all I wanted to see, was you Bernie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard held Joe’s half destroyed body in his arms, caressing Joe’s slack head. Joe snorted a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember 10 years ago? Gosh, it all seemed so important back then. We would fight on stage, but off stage no one knew how tender we were to each other, the bond we had. Remember when you came to my hotel room in Miami? After, we had a glass of bourbon. You said, we were both just foolish men, past our prime, but playing with the seconds we had left. Just playing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe left out another pained laugh, this time much more sputtering, much less strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me one thing Bernie, play the radio, make sure the television — excuse me, make sure you have the record player on at night, the phone — make sure that kids hear words…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single tear ran down Joe’s plastic cheek, forming a puff of smoke as it touched the circuitry beneath his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bernie...maybe in another life...another world, we could’ve...maybe we could’ve met in the center...when we were younger, in a more accepting time. We would’ve taken trips up to Lake Scranton...we could’ve got a dog together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears streamed down Bernard’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that time. All the time in the world was worth just one moment with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s eyes started to droop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No... Joe! Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me just yet…tell me about corn pop again...come on stay with me! We can take on the wall street millionaires and billionaires together...” Bernard held Joe close to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they said to me in there Bernard, heh, it’ll make you laugh. They said, Joe Biden...is a rabid dog...he should be beat to death… with a… a…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light left Joe’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only we had...medicare for all...to fix you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernard stole one last kiss, and held Joe for the last time in his arms.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>